


waking up next to you counts as a good habit

by SelkiePrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheesy Dialogue, Conversation, Established couple, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiePrime/pseuds/SelkiePrime
Summary: || drabbles from my original work "Keen Eyes", 100-300 words each. || Gideon loves everything about Konstantine, especially her bad habits. || very short but hopefully sweet! ||
Kudos: 2





	waking up next to you counts as a good habit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how people get their original stuff read here but if you like modern science fantasy about witches, Nephilim, and the end of the goddamn world you might like Keen Eyes. If people like it I may post actual chapters but for now, enjoy contextless-romance.

I. Balcony 

Gideon lit another cigarette as he watched Konstantine walk the ledge of his balcony, the city of Chicago bustling below his shitty condo. Although she wouldn't die if she fell, he knew she liked the little taste of danger, the thrill of the almost. She did cartwheels on the line of cement, through the smoke of his cigarette. 

Konstantine had always seemed like a woman stuck in between things, caught in the middle. It may have been why he had never felt like making a move to further anything between them, too afraid to unbalance her. And maybe the inevitability of the end of the world had inspired her to finally do it herself. Being with her was like waking up for the first time. He could still feel her cool skin on his hands, from the night before. She was a lighthouse on a dark sea, bringing him near. And good _god_ was he happy to be lost. 

Maybe balance was overrated.

"Are you going to stare at me forever?" she asked, finally hopping down from the ledge.

"If I'm lucky," he said.


End file.
